Thief
by noddingnearlynapping
Summary: Harry does what many children do after being put into an orphanage by his 'Family'. He ran. Becoming a renowned present day Robin Hood before discovering the magical world in volatile times, will his loyalties lie with the light, the dark, or himself? Dark!Independent!Harry. May or may not be slash- it's up to Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

**Thump. Thump. Thump.** His feet pounded against the pavement, the thin soles of this shoes smacking harshly against the cold concrete. His legs continued to pump, straining against exhaustion. His hair was whipped into a frenzy of black tendrils as his eyes stung with tears.

Suddenly, the boys face split into an uncharacteristic grin, looking up into the black night sky and the street lights that continued to whizz by above him, "like stars" he breathed, skidding to a stop. A bubble of warmth spilled out of his mouth as laughter, wild and free and mad, was released. He continued to cackle, doubling over as he attempted to compose himself. The roar of a train distracted him, he looked over to where the noise was coming from and instantly observed an open window on the side of one of the carriages, his eyes widened as he swivelled and attempted to chase after the train ignoring the trickle of blood that ran down his side. Harry Potter, was free.

Chapter 1-

"Outside." Petunia hissed, grasping the silent boys frail elbow and yanking him into the garden. "I want every one of these weeds, gone! Understand?" She glanced hesitantly towards the house before thrusting a pair of battered gardening gloves into his skinny arms, "Understand?", she repeated. The child looked up at her and blinked his clear forest green eyes and nodded softly. His aunt nodded back curtly. She turned and briskly walked back towards the house, her head bobbing at the neighbours twitching curtains and her mouth stretched into a frozen grimace of a smile.

Back in the garden the dark haired boy knelt down and began to clasp at the weeds with an oversized glove, while attempting to shield his pale skin against the unyielding suns rays with his other hand. He paused and sighed as he surveyed the rest of the weed scattered garden.

The house was empty, Uncle was at work, Auntie was shopping and Dudley was at school. Harry frowned as the neighbours cat delicately pushed dirt over the faeces it had just excreted. He'd have to pick that up later. School, Harry felt he should be at school, he wanted to know how to do the math and make those drawings that maybe his Aunt would stick onto the fridge door. Why wasn't he allowed to go? He hadn't made a mistake in a long while, no burnt breakfast, no streak marks on the mirrors or dust on the high shelves. Maybe he doesn't belong anywhere, it certainly didn't feel like he was meant to be here. He did not have a seat at the dinner table, a plate of food, a bedroom or even a bed. Harry turned from the window and clambered carefully off the stool. He wondered into each of the rooms to ensure he had completed all his tasks and then squinted at the clock. Although unable to tell time, Harry has worked out that everyone returned when the short black line reached the 4 shaped symbol. He huffed a sigh, he had sometime alone left, he squatted down to reach under the sofa and pulled out an old dusty dictionary he had found in the storage cupboard some time ago. Harry bent over the yellowing pages and hesitantly voiced out words.

Harry lay shuddering, clutching his broken ribs gently as he felt them knitting back together, he coughed harshly decorating his ratty blackout with a smattering of blood, which looked black in the dimness of his dank cupboard. He carefully brought up a hand to his nose and skimmed a finger over it. Broken. A sharp jerk of his hands snapped his nose back into place. No tears. Not anymore.

They were forgetting to feed him again. Or they were feeding him a lot less. Harry's stomach growled, angry at being denied food, he hugged himself into a ball as he waited for his family to retire to bed. He must have dozed off as he was awoken by the pounding above him as Dudley jumped on the stairs, "night Freak!" Dudley squealed before stumbling upstairs. Vernon chuckled, "ignore the boy son, let's get to bed." as he too grunted up the steps. Scowling, Harry brushed dust from his hair and held back a sneeze. He waited until only the sound of his uncles snores, his cousins shuffles and his aunts murmurs filled the house, Harry shifted and brought his hand up to hover over the spot where the lock was on the cupboard door. Straining his ears for signs of movement upstairs, he slowly drew his hand sideways along the lock, until the soft plink noise was sounded as the lock slid out-of-place. Pushing on the door gently, Harry stepped out cautiously, stretching his muscles as he crept towards the kitchen.

Bringing his foot down heavily Harry smashed the puppy's skull. "Little shit", he snarled, turning away from the twitching carcass he wiped his shoe on the dewy morning grass before jogging back to the house.

"He's contaminating our home, Vernon!" Petunia whimpered , "the neighbours are starting to…talk". "Now, now petal. We've spoken to them about his abnormalities" Vernon attempted to soothe his wife. "It's been 10 years, they haven't come back for him! Not a letter, not a call, not a visit" She spat. Harry's interest was piqued, "them"? he sat up and leaned against his cupboard. "Vernon. We could leave him on the front doorstep, if anyone does ever come asking questions we can say he ran away!". Mr. Dursley slid his pig eyes over to his wife, who sat perched on the edge of the sofa, and set the glass of whisky on the coffee table. "alright, alright, we'll pack a bag and send him off tomorrow." Petunias dark eyes brightened. "_Tomorrow"_.

Harry scowled on the other side of the cupboard door, thinking hard until the cracking of the fire died out and he dropped into an uncomfortable slumber.

The orphanage was a depressing site. Its halls were grey, the rooms were grey, the children were grey. Harry stepped into he playground and watched the children playing with mud, sticks and stones. He frowned and wandered over to a quiet area under a tree, checking to see if anyone had noticed him yet, they hadn't, he flicked his book to the last page he was on, and settled down to read. He wasn't reading for long before a lumpy ball smacked the side of his head, jolting him enough to cause him to drop his book. Harry's head turned to the side to see a group of boys laughing and pointing towards where he sat. "Oi mate! Pass the ball 'ere! If you know how ta' kick at all!" one of the boys called, still chuckling. Harry calmly stood and strolled over to were the ball had rebounded, he picked it up and turned to the boys, "you mean this one?" he yelled. The 3 boys looked at each other frowning. Harry let go of the ball and as it fell to the ground, he brought his leg back and kicked the ball up and over the orphanage gates into the road. All the children who had stopped to watch the proceedings gasped. A large lorry drove by and a pop was heard as one of the wheels squashed the ball. The boy turned to Harry, who stood with his arms crossed and smirking "oops." they saw him mouth. They glanced at each other and began to chase Harry.

Ever since Jeremy died, the beating started. It seems the head of the orphanage had always been wary of the child with bright green eyes, jet black hair and pale skin, but the whispers and rumours that swum around the house after the death of Jeremy shook him. As did the air of confidence that child had, the eyes that were too knowing for his age and expressions too cynical for a mere child. It seemed those running the orphanage had the shared opinion that all the children had become tainted, so it wasn't unusual for children to leave the staff rooms in tears, nursing their wounds in confusion and fear. What was unusual, was that each time Harry left the room, covered in bruises and welts, not a single tear of his was shed. Combined with his quick healing powers and his refusal to follow any rules the inconvenienced what he wanted to do left Harry as a prime target by the staff. However over the following weeks, an abundance of bad luck seemed to overtake the house, scraped knees, missing valuables and sickness was everywhere. The only person unaffected was Harry, and although the staff attempted to brush it of, the children took notice, going out of their way to be nice to him to be..careful around him. If Harry was happy, the bad things stopped.

_Or so they thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Amidst the bustling, busy streets of London, hidden by the shadows, a dark figure could be found, crouched low.

He was closely watching the moving crowds going about their business, until a tall gentleman draped in a lengthy black coat and a matching top hat perched upon silky platinum blonde hair, caused the crouching teen to swiftly stand and slip into a passing crowd.

His sharp eyes caught the blonde fastening a leather pouch to his waist, twisting from the crowd he bumped heavily against the mans shoulder who released a harsh puff of air on impact.

"S-sorry Sir", Harry muttered, quickly bending to retrieve the mans snake head cane. Before he could, a hand was clasped around his skinny wrist. Harry looked up at the man, eyes dilated with fear. The man snatched his cane off the ground and shoved Harry away. Standing and adjusting his coat, he sneered down at the teen sprawled on the ground, looking from his tattered shoes to his torn shirt. The blonde man sniffed slightly, "I suggest you watch where you walk, boy, or you may find yourself in deeper trouble than you may have expected. We don't want that now, do we?"

The dark haired teen shook his head from side to side slowly, "No sir, sorry sir."

Harry climbed to his feet, not bothering to dust the dirt from his clothes, the man sneered once more before turning and going on his way, without a second glance.

Harry's eyes lidded and he smirked smugly, "fool," he muttered as he too turned and disappeared into another passing crowd, patting his now full pockets.

Septimus Malfoy looked up at the goblin in with distaste. "Key?" inquired the goblin. Septimus replied glaring, "is that really necessary?" he hissed softly, grey eyes flashing with irritation.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy." replied the goblin with a grin, revealing rows of small pointy teeth. Malfoy reached down and slipped his hand into his robe, only to find it empty, his eyes widened slightly as he subtly felt his other pockets.

"Something wrong, sir?" The goblin leant over the desk, peering at the confused aristocrat, watching his eyebrows raise before he closed his eyes in anger.

Septimus ignored the creature, understanding dawning on him but kept his expression smooth as he turned and stalked out the bank. His strides wide and furious.

Harry stood slightly slouched as he stared into the shop window. Gazing at the many rows of books absently, until a shift in the sunlight allowed him to notice the reflection of a dark shadow moving faster than the rest of the crowds, and heading straight towards him. Harry's eyes narrowed and he ducked into the shop silently and crept towards the back of the shop, pretending to browse books while keeping an eye on the shop door.

As Harry anticipated, the man from earlier entered the store a moment later, his pale eyes glinting as they searched the dusty bookshop. Tapping his cane gently against the floor, he stepped slowly towards an elderly man counting a box of books.

"Shopkeep, have you seen a street urchin enter this shop?" The blonde asked lowly, eyes continuing to dart around the shop, searching for any sign of movement.

'Street urchin' Harry mouthed indignantly from his hiding splice.

"No Sir, I ain't had no one come in fa' a few hours," The elderly man continued, happy to complain about the hardships he faces.

Harry took this opportunity and crept behind the men, slipped out the door and took off running.

Hearing the door slam shut, Malfoy whipped his head round fast enough to see the dark haired boy blow a raspberry though the shop window as he ran by, growling the aristocrat made chase. Harry was surprised to her footsteps behind him, bemused by this clearly wealthy mans decision to attempt to catch him. Laughing, Harry waved his hand along the crates stacked up against the walls surrounding them, causing them to come tumbling down behind him. Instead of hearing crashing and the grunting of his pursuer he heard whispered words and regular footfalls. Harry frowned and turned slightly to see the man waving his cane in front of the final crate, turning it into a couple jet black ravens.

Septimus saw the clear green eyes widening in shock before the crack of apparition sounded throughout the alley and the child disappeared.

Coming to a stop, Malfoy breathing heavily scowled before he too apparated from the raven filled alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The warehouse was isolated, it stood tall surrounded by rubbish and old furniture, the windows were shattered, bricks crumbling and various vines crept along them. Deep inside the clearly abandoned building, a lone flame flickered on and off. The shadowed figure sat, with his back against the wall, resting his chin on his knees as he distractedly clicked his fingers at regular intervals each click creating a small flame that danced at the tips of his fingers. His eyes watched the small ticking clock, barely illuminated by the irregular light.

**11:59pm**

A sharp beeping cut through the silence, echoing throughout the building, this was followed immediately by the whispered words, "Happy birthday Harry".

The peaceful moment was broken by a quiet sigh, causing Harry to spring to his feet, snatch a small knife from his belt and, with a slight flick of the wrist, throw it towards the origin of the sound. He slapped a hand onto the wall just above his head, the room was flooded with light from a street light wedged in the corner.

Harry sagged slightly in relief and giggled at the sight of a shaggy dog, the knife stuck in the wall above the large dogs head.

"Come here, you dumb animal," Harry huffed in amusement, he patted his thigh encouragingly, the dopey dog trotted towards Harry- tail wagging and oblivious to the dangerous situation he had just been a part of.

Harry slid back down the wall and pulled a leather pouch from his pocket.

"Just my luck, huh?" He murmured, observing a chancy golden coin, "useless money? D'you think it's real gold? It's got to be worth fucking something science he ran after me like a lunatic."Harry chuckled, tipping the sack upside down, a handful of coins clattered on to the concrete and a.. key?"

Harry frowned, plucking the key from the pile of coins, he held it up to the light when he noticed writing.

'Gringotts wizarding bank' huh

Harry was leaning against a lamp post munching on a roll of warm bread, twirling a golden pocket watch with his other hand thoughtfully.

He had been searching for answers for some days now and he was no closer than he had been when he began. It was the longest in a while he hadn't discovered the answers to a 'mystery' almost immediately and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

From a young age he always made it his business to know things, whether about his peers, his careers, his enemies or Einsteins theory of relativity. Currently his fellow criminals had been giving hims wide berth, they quickly learned to avoid Harry when he was in one of his moods- the dark cloud that followed him became more potent and so served as fair warning.

Harry took the last bite of his roll and set off, aiming for a promising looking road, he was sure one of the mobsters would know something. Before Harry had a chance to take a step, a hand came down onto his shoulder, he tensed.

"Naw, naw, wotcha doing 'ere lad? Loitering? Where's ya parents?" The ruddy faced policeman tried to turn Harry towards him.

"_Dead_." Harry replied shortly, shrugging the hand off his shoulder aggressively and pushed his was past people to cross the road. He heard the officer calling after him but he ignored it and kept walking.

Harry twichted slightly as he walked, the unwelcome touch still ghosting over his shoulder. His legs kept moving aimlessly, almost definitely lost. He came to a stop in front of a dark, noisy pub. As far as he could see, everyone walking past ignored the ruckus and smashing coming from within the pub- clearly indicating a bar fight. Harry shrugged to himself, it's worth going in as people often left their wallets and valuables exposed when distracted by a good brawl. Harry smirked as he pushed the door ajar and slid in.

* * *

Abraxas lifted his eyes from the spinning display and looked cooly at his father subtly threatening the wizard at the front desk. He coughed lightly and his father responded with a slight jerk of his head, Abraxas quickly turned and left Dervish and Bagnes, glad to be away from the older Malfoy. He stepped out into a quiet road, running a hand down the sleeves of his robes as he set off towards the three broomsticks.

Abraxas was sat in his usual place and was soon joined by his classmate and long time friend Alfred Avery. "Malfoy," Avery greeted,"Finally managed to escape your fathers wrath, I heard he lost out on a fair amount of gallons and his key to a mere muggle." Avery smirked, collapsing into the chair across from him.

Abraxas took a gulp of butter beer before addressing his friend, "he's been absolutely unbearable for the past few days for the past few days, that thief really has infuriated him." He muttered looking down at his drink.

Avery leant back and eyed his friend carefully, taking in the slight hunch of the posture of his normally straight backed peer. He hummed in agreement, "He's not the most pleasant at the best of times" He murmured, glancing round hesitantly and lowered his voice, "Hey Abraxas, you can always come and stay at mine whenever you ne-"

Abraxas turned sharply and cut him off, "It's fine, nothing I can't handle." He looked back at his beer and continued, "Thankfully he has someone else to direct his anger at, the fool who sold the purse as 'unstealable'."

Avery sat up, "They are."

"What is?" Malfoy asked, confused.

Avery raised his eyebrows, "The new money pouches, they are 'unstealable', which, by the way, I don't think is a real word, but that's the new line they sell, they're invisible to muggles- intangible."

Malfoy laughed bitterly and leaned towards his friend, "what's worse than being pick pocketed by a muggle? Hm? Being pick pocketed by a **filthy** muggle-born" he hissed.

Avery's eyes widened in comprehension.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

He pushed the door ajar and slid in. It was a darkened pub, purposefully so, booths that were lined along the sides of the pub were shrouded slightly in the dimness. Irregularly scattered around the pub floor were aged wooden tables, with mismatched chairs and stools. As Harry took his first step into the warmth he was greeted by silence and he couldn't move.

He frowned slowly and struggled to lift his arm, still confused by the silence, he looked up and took in the scene in front of him, the frozen picture like scene.

Three men were facing two other men, one of them ducking as they pointed their sticks at one another, scowls and signs of pain and anger were the expressions they wore. Frozen in the midst of battle, a lone tankard floated by Harry's head encouraging him to come out of his equally frozen stupor. Who then, unknowingly, shook the spell off and walked wonderingly towards the central bar. He sat down slowly on a stool, still staring at the floating objects and frozen people. Movement behind him caused him to turn in his seat, only to be met by an arse. A mans arse, the barman? He seemed to have his head in a fireplace and was talking down it. Harry continued to sit calmly, shifting slightly as he settled into his seat.

Tom finished his report and stood up straight, instantly noticing a young boy at the bar, still moving. He stared at the boy in surprise, who looked back at him, clear green eyes narrowed and peering through long locks of dark hair.

Tom had been landlord of the leaky cauldron for many, many years and had only encountered one person who could break the spell that was erected when a particularly violent fight erupted. He leant towards this mere child that appeared to thrum with an almost wild magic.

"Now, how'd you do that?" he murmured, eyeing the boy carefully.

The sudden roaring of the fire was the only warning Harry had before he was yanked over the bar and stuffed into a small crevice, "Stay hidden for a while if you want to stay outta trouble" the barman hissed. As if Harry didn't know that already, but he remained still as he tried to get his head round this turn of events and watched several black clocked figures step out of the fucking fireplace!

Harrys hand jerked and clutched his forearm, where his largest knife was strapped securely.

"Ah, aurors, there you are. So glad you're here, the fellows are just over there," he heard the barman explain quickly what happened, "Yes just those five." The several 'Aurors' didn't ask many questions and disappeared along with the culprits.

Harry squatted until a hand struck down, gripped his elbow and pulled him up. "Name's Tom," the barman gestured to himself, "What's your name kid?" Harry took a step back and bowed from the waist with flourish, thinking fast as everything clicked into place, the blonde man, the cane, the key, all added up and combined with the various science fiction books he had devoured at a young age. Wizards, wands, _magic_.

He straightened, "Hadrian Dubois, at your service." he continued, lies spilling past his lips smoothly, decorated with a flawless french accent. Easily adapting to the role of a lost younger brother, who just so happened to have been told by his family to meet at gringotts bank. Briefly describing a couple mishaps he had gotten into and using mannerisms to present himself as younger than he is, keeping his eyes wide and innocent.

"But my brother said come to the wizarding bank if I were to lose him," Harry finished, whipping a key from his pocket to display to the barman.

Tom looked down at the boy in concern, putting the ability to break the spell down as a burst of accidental magic, "well I wouldn't worry, Gringotts is just on the other side of that wall" he gestured to an ordinary wall with a wink. Harry rose an eyebrow, internally unimpressed by the barman's vagueness, he remained silent and wandered over to the wall, closely followed by Tom. Harry reached out towards the wall, Tom happily interrupted his movements, "don't getcha wand out, I'll do it" he proceeded to tap a series of bricks with his own wand, which Harry memorised, just in case simultaneously taking note to get his own wand at some point. He ensured to keep his face blank, excitement hidden as the wall shifted, bricks snapping and crunching until an opening formed. Light bathed him, revealing his lengthy dirty locks of hair, torn shirt and tattered trousers to Tom who looked down at him, unsettled. Harry glanced back at him sheepishly, "I'll probably get a change of clothes first, my brother- he will not mind. Merci beaucoup mon ami," he said with a shy smile. Tom huffed a chuckle, his eyes crinkling, "you'll be alright now, gringotts is just down the road, ya can't miss it." he finished with another chuckle.

"Oui, oui! Thank you," Harry turned with a wave, his soft smile and innocent eye look dropping, wary of the surrounding _magic_.

He could **see** it.

He could **feel** it.

The faint swirls of colour that appeared to be draped around people, around these wizards. They seemed almost unaware and uncaring of it, not feeling the awe Harry felt, he observed a mother and toddler bustling past him, her magic interacting and embracing the childs body. As Harry continued to watch, a single and ignored captive audience. The sudden feelings of drowsy pleasant feelings overcame him. His eyes slid closed as he blinked slowly, high. He looked round in confusion, searching for a source, his sleepy eyes managing to glimpse a pair of chocolate brown eyes that glinted red in the sunlight before disappearing down an alley.

The feeling left, Harry took a shaky breath, anxious to keep moving. He walked towards a shop with animated robes twisting in the window. He glanced at the sign, 'Madam Malkins'

* * *

Abraxas walked ahead of Avery, who was chattering excitedly.

"..the fastest broomstick out now Abby!" he exclaimed, Abraxas turned to his friend, "don't call me that, I keep tell- oof"

Harry had just exited Madam Malkins, his pocket several gallons lighter but his clothes several times richer. Only to be pushed down by another blonde.

Malfoy looked down at the girl, startled, "sorry miss, I didn't see you." he reached down to help the girl up, only for his hands to be smacked harshly away.

"I'm a fucking boy you shithead" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy replied, shocked that this lady refused his help so rudely.

"I am male, sir." Harry said as he stood gracefully and flicked some strands of hair from his face that had escaped his ponytail.

Avery sniggered, stepping towards the feminine french wizard, "excuse my friend here, his minds been occupied recently."

Harry looked dully at the two boys standing in his way, about to reply when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, Abraxas, there you are, playing with your friends?"

Abraxas turned to greet his father.

* * *

**Hello there, the next chapter won't be out for a couple weeks tops. I started writing this on my breaks from revision. I don't do english or even plan to write but I needed a small outlet from these past few days of heavy study. I do biology, chemisty and maths (TOTAL SCIENCE NERD)**

**I didn't expect any one to read this so thanks for that you guys- it's pretty cool.**

**Thanks to the followers, favourites and for the reviews jh831, Ceti H. Black, first guest.**

**And special thanks to aspygirlredo and the fucking genius that is Pikachu79 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The rain beat down on the box, softening the cardboard with each fat droplet. Harry sat, hugging his knees tightly, shivering as icy water seeped through his tattered clothes. He coughed harshly, lungs rattling. A shadow fell across him, further darkening his hidden corner, followed by the waft of alcohol, he watched a pair of battered leather shoes come into view. Harrys body quickly flooded with fear, he clenched his eyes shut, wishing he was somewhere else, begging he was someone else.

Harry opened his watery blue eyes and pouted.

"Ah, Abraxas, there you are, playing with your friends?" Abraxas turned to greet his father.

"Father." He nodded.

Mister Malfoy smiled indulgently at his son, grey eyes looking over to his sons company. "Avery, how's your mother?"

"Fine." Avery replied shortly, sniffing in irritation, most of the pureblood community were aware of his mothers recent…indiscretions with various younger men. He glanced towards the green-eyed boy, his mouth fell open to find a blue-eyed girl in his place. Shocked, he looked over to his friend, only to find him too staring at the boy now girl. Abraxas father turned to the pretty girl, grasping her petite hand lightly and pressed his lips firmly to it, "I don't believe we've met, Miss…?"

"Dubois, Sir." She giggled girlishly at the elder mans ministrations. Malfoy nodded approvingly, having heard of that pureblood line before, a happy accident for Harry. "Abraxas, why have you not introduced me to the lovely before?" He murmured. "Father," Abraxas began, before a hand was digging into the soft flesh of his forearm, making him yelp softly.

"We only just met, your son is such a gentleman, he offered me a tour however I am going to the bank," Harry cut in delicately, trailing red tipped nails along the younger Malfoys arm suggestively and laying the french accent on thickly. Septimus smirked at his son, who's chest puffed slightly at this rare sign of his fathers respect. Avery scoffed in turn causing his friend to glare at him. "I have some more private errands to take care of, play nice and I will meet you here in an hour. Don't be late." The elder Malfoy nodded to his son and Avery, pressing a final dry kiss to the young girls hand before sweeping towards knock turn alley. The two boys swivelled round, ready to interrogate the boy, only to find an empty space.

Harry meandered towards the bank, glancing behind him often in-between chuckles and bites of his chocolate frog.

Abraxas and Avery looked at each other for a long while,"What was that all about?" he murmured eyes wide. Avery shrugged, already losing interest, reaching into his robe pocket. "We could ask Riddle...I'm sure I had a chocolate frog on me."

Harry brushed his hand together, dusting off any remaining crumbs of chocolate, while carefully stepping up the polished white steps. He ignored the short, grumpy creatures that flanked the set of burnished bronze doors and pushed his way in. This lead to another set of doors and engraved on the shimmering silver doors were the words…

Enter stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn

Must pay dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

Harry smirked "Abandon all hope ye who enter here." He muttered softly, identifying the challenge woven in the words, two more of the creatures stood at each side of the door appeared to scoff and grumble at the expression on Harrys face, who merely rolled his eyes and continued in.

"You think our Lord would care to know about something so trivial" Abraxas sighed. "Most definitely" Lestrange replied, causing both boys to gasp in surprise and whip their wand out, pointed towards whoever snuck up on them. Once they recognised the boy, they tucked their wands away and Avery continued to pat down his robes searching for his snack.

"How long have you been listening!?" Abraxas spluttered, indigently. Lestrange stepped forward, "Long enough to watch that boy throw up professional grade glamour, manipulate both you and your father with a pretty smile and leave after stealing all of your gallons and Averys chocolate frog." He stared at his nails before sliding his eyes up to look at his peers, "our Lord will surely wish to be alerted," he finished, turning and walking towards knock turn alley, Abraxas and Avery gave each other a glance before stumbling after him.

Tom huffed in frustration, he had searched for Soul Magic by Greg Flaxon for almost an hour and was no closer to finding it than when he had began. He smoothed his thick brown hair down as he turned to leave knock turn alley and return 'Home'. He couldn't wait for the holidays to end, one week left. Walking lightly, he overheard particularly excitable hushed whispers, recognising them instantly,

"You saw him disappear?", "No, he dropped the glamour and actually walked off." "Fucking mental" "A charm?", "Toms, gonna flip."

He stepped towards the voices. "Flip what, pray tell?"

Abraxas had grown up a king. Purebloods regarded by the wizarding community almost as royalty, they were admired, feared and respected. And resented, in this faux democracy he understood why. Mudbloods had to go though a series of tests and forms to vote, Half-bloods had it a little easier but not by much and untimely it was all in vain as final decisions were made by those who had seats in the wizarding government, Purebloods. As Abraxas grew older he noticed the tension, the hushed whispers, the worrys, the growing population of mudbloods and their increasing fight for a voice, talk of a revolt, a war. He later found out about his five brothers and sisters, either dead or living as squibs in a muggle village somewhere. As the lone surviving magical male, his parents had stopped trying for any more children. The majority of his friends were also single children, lonely but cherished, all ignorant to the extent of incest happening behind closed doors, genes becoming too similar in efforts to conserve pure blood. Malfoy and his companions, unbeknownst to their parents, had become disillusioned. No longer did they believe mudbloods and muggles should be killed, muggle-borns were an unfortunate necessity, to add to the gene pool. Tom Riddle, his Lord, had arrived at Hogwarts only to be belittled and cast out as an assumed mudblood, technically a half-blood, but all that power, charm and charisma drew the students to him like a moth to a flame, those who dared to venture too closed were burned. How could this half-blood hold such power? His father was ignorant to the drastic shift in power within the slitherin house, if the older generation is unable to adapt they would no doubt be discarded, Tom was ruthless and cruel in order to achieve what he wanted. Abraxas pondered as to how his father would react to having to obey a young half-blood. He was shaken from his thoughts by a ripple of Toms magic, his close proximity allowed him to feel the smallest change in his Lords mood. Currently Tome was intrigued. His mahogany eyes looking past his followers, slightly glazed in thought, before they sharpened and flickered between the three boys. Abraxas opened his mouth to ask what they should do but Tom thrust a stack of books into his arms and commanded him to bring them to him once school starts. They watched Tom stride away without a second glance. "That went well", Avery grinned as they made their way back towards Madam Malkins. Lestrange rolled his eyes, "Need a shrinking spell on those?" He nodded towards the heavy-looking pile of books clutched in Abraxas arms. Abraxas didn't reply, his head still turned towards the way Tom disappeared, feeling a twinge of pity for the boy who had caught Toms interest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Harry was able to adapt and go with the flow with such ease that philosophers could study him for centuries, but this situation was something else. Perplexed, he slowly walked forward on slightly wobbly legs as the reality of what was happening hit him hard, right in the gut.

Those creatures at the front door..worked here, they were measuring gold, examining jewels and if Harry looked closely, he could see the faint, shimmering blanket of magic that surrounded them. He continued walking forward until he reached the end of the room, facing a tall desk. Harry looked up and cleared his throat, "excuse me?".  
The scratching of the creatures quill above him was only paused to dip the nib gently into the large pot of ink.  
Harry tried again, "Hey, could I get some help?".  
Again he was ignored, he glanced round him to see all the other creatures going about their work, his frustration building, he jumped up and down and waved his hands in front of the goblins face to be met by no reaction.  
Sighing, Harry frowned before he chuckled, "You're making me angry, when I get he angry…" he grinned, looking up at the creature scribbling though his lengthy fringe, "…I see red."

There were numerous grunts and cries of surprise as all the parchment in the room burst into bright red flames, the goblin facing Harry leapt back from the dancing balls of fire that bobbed and weaved around him, chasing after the other goblins and singeing them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Harry bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, swiping the back of his hand under his nose to remove the dribble of blood, "Now that I have your attention, I'd like some help." The crumpled goblin looked apprehensively at the powerful wizard child.

Harry hopped down the steps of the bank, as he briskly wrapped the deep cut that marred his palm with the medicated cloth that the goblin, Nagnok, had provided him with. Nagnok had also provided him with the perfect crash course into the wizarding world, along with the hefty collection of books he had retrieved from him vault and an awaiting letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, things were looking up. "What a nice guy." Harry murmured, as he searched for Olivanders,"Off to buy a wand, buy a wand, buy a wand." he sang softly.

Nagnok slathered the burn balm onto his other hand as he examined the charts of the desk in front of him. The boy was rich, very rich indeed. He claimed to have only been introduced to magic and the wizarding world today, but his nonchalant attitude after finding out he has a prominent family, part of the Potter line and is to attend a school of magic was..intriguing to say the least. Nagnok had already contacted the Potter household so they should be aware of this wayward child by the end of the day. How had he managed to stay under the radar for such a length of time was baffling, he continued to look at the chart which was beginning to change and transform, the words blending and darkening, Nagnok examined the image left with surprise and fear.

It had been a productive week for Harry, not only had he read and re-read the books that would not only provide him with information of the wizarding world, but he had also caught up academically. Luckily he had not missed anything of importance, it seemed the first couple years eased everyone in slowly, only to bombard the students in the later years of school. He lay back on the impossibly comfortable chair and nodded, nearly napping, thinking what it'll be like to be back at school.

Harry had spent the week in a small inn on the outskirts of diagon alley, it was cosy and welcoming, he earned his keep by serving customers in the bar downstairs- a glamour allowed him to be employed and allowed to stay without to many questions. He could have easily paid for his room, but then he would have missed out on many things he could have learnt…and Harry loved to learn.

_Earlier that week_

Harrys head was bent over the glass he was polishing, fine strands of his golden hair falling delicately across his face.

"Another." The drunk wizard in front of the bar slid his empty tumbler towards Harry, unwashed hand slipping from the thick trench coat sleeves.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sir, shouldn't you be getting home?" It was closing time, but the owner of the inn had expressed his wish for the bar to not close until every last customer decided to leave. A rule that just asked for trouble Harry thought.

The wizard looked Harry in the eyes, gaunt face scrunched in irritation and opened his mouth to no doubt retort and demand a drink. Just then soft footfalls could be heard outside, steadily becoming louder.

Harry groaned internally, he wanted to get back to finishing the final book on the Hogwarts letter, he did not want another customer. The glamoured wizard moved to step from behind the bar and try to deter this person from entering, but the drunk wizards croaking voice- no longer slurred- stopped him. "He's here, for me. Best if you stay put boy."

Harry frowned, bemused and unimpressed by the foreboding words, before the tangy smell of metal hit him. He chocked slightly on its oppressive smell, so potent he could almost taste it, his eyes watered.

"My tongue, every atom of my blood." The wizard giggled, "Here he comes."

Harry ignored the man and stared at the door apprehensively, clammy palm clutching at his wand, providing little comfort.

He tried to breathe though his nose and ignore the man whose giggles had progressively become louder in volume and higher in pitch.

The sound of steady footsteps matched the pace of the ticking of the clock, which was suddenly an all consuming sound.

"Who's coming? And why?" Harry hissed to the man, whose giggles ceased, he looked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes.

"Gellert Grindlewald."

Harry closed his eyes in frustration, "Who the hell is-" The man had gone.

"Ursam, what'n God's name are ya doing?" The landlord muttered sleepily from the stairs.

Harry blinked repeatedly as glanced around, it was morning…the man was gone. A shiny golden coin twinkled on the bar counter.

_Present_

Harry scoffed as he twirled the coin in his palm. He leant back onto the chair before he sat up, eyes wide, suddenly remembering those boys he bumped into. An alarm buzzed alerting him that he should get going if he wanted to get on the train early. He sighed,gripping his bag and apparating to the station. Ready to start the school year. He'd just have to have a chat with them once he arrived, hopefully they'd keep their mouths shut until then.

**Sup homies,** **another filler- Harry is completely caught up academically and he understands the current war. He will get in a bit of trouble at school and a couple mishaps will go down, but the interesting part is ****coming in which Harry begins a revolt against old school 'frenemy' who wished to rule all.**

**Thanks for the follows and favourites- thank you to my reviewers, Raven in flight, Dymitry, Geetac, Guest, Mikler and my buddy Aspygirlredo.**

**Special thanks-**

**Ice Night, JBP (will try to clean things up one day) and chris678 (best review so far! I really appreciate it and will change the summary. This is still the first draft and will be re-written in an attempt to make it make more sense.)**

**Wish me luck for my next set of exams! (Maths, mechanics and biology)**

**P.S. Big thanks to Walt Whitman for providing a couple words- whoever knows which words can take my hand in marriage (terms and conditions apply)**


End file.
